Fathers Day Special
by nmjd1234isazombie
Summary: Father's Day is upon the land once more, it is a day to spend time with the special dad in your life. [Takes place between 'I'll Explain Later' and 'Bloom of Doom']


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Zwick and Megumi as well as the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story.

* * *

**_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

_Roland was still asleep when two little figures cracked open the door leading to the King's bedchamber, each gigged before flying into the room and jumped on the bed startling Roland awake._

_"Amber! James! What are you two doing up so early?" Roland questioned the twins when he realized who they were._

_"Happy dad's day, daddy!" Amber yelled a whistle escaping her mouth, throw the missing front teeth._

_"Ya, ya," James kept saying jumping around._

_Roland smiled this was the first year where they fully understood what Father's day was, he grabbed his children and held them tight, still so small, yet had grown so much, "I love you two so much," he said, "now you have me for the whole day, what would two like to do?"_

_"Everything!" the Prince and Princess shouted in sync._

_"Then we better get started."_

Roland looked back on that Fathers day with fondness, as he followed his children out to the gardens. Even though they've grown and can no longer hold them as close as he once did as well as having to share the day with a new sibling they still get so excited to spend time with him makes Roland heart light and happy.

* * *

Cordelia held her daughter's hand as the carriage rumbled down the country road, "where are we going, mummy?" Calista asked.

The carriage stopped before a wrought iron gate, "to meet someone I think you are old enough to visit," Cordelia said, stepping out.

They walked down the gravel road, Calista looked around holding her mother's hand once more, she saw standing stones all around in different shapes and various states of decay, they had writing on them as well mostly dates and names a few with inscriptions.

Cordelia moved them down a smaller path leading to a grouping of trees; she stopped them below one of the overhanging trees a solitary marker sat in the shade. The inscription read Matthias Redington born to this world the morning of May 29th taken to the next on the night of October 7th at the age of 28. Preceded in death by his mother, father, and younger sister, he leaves behind a wife and child.

"I'd like you to meet your father little one," Cordelia said, kneeling beside the grave bring her child to sit in her lap, "I told you your father was gone, but I never told you why. Your father wasn't a Sorcerer he was part of the fire brigade, meaning he helped put out fires and saved people. The year you were born drought had taken hold, and the area was a tinder box a wildfire had started in the backlands not far from the town we lived in at the time. We had to leave well your father, and his colleagues did their best to hold back the fire, but it was too intense, and it swallowed the town, he didn't make it out."

"Father helped people?" Calista inquired, looking over her shoulder at the woman.

"He did, he was the bravest, smartest, kindest man I ever knew," Cordelia said, wiping a tear from her eye, "and you inherited each of those traits."

"Really!?" the girl bellowed her eyes growing big.

"Yes, my sweet."

"Can you tell me more about father?"

"Of course, we have all morning."

The duo headed back to the carriage Calista bouncing all the way.

* * *

Goodwin sat beside his wife at the little garden table the late afternoon sun casting a warm glow over the family; he leaned over to his daughter, "how did it go with Calista today?" he whispered, glancing to the child as she attempted to steal her uncles fly cake.

"I think alright, she has so many questions."

"That's to be expected, I'm proud of you I know it's hard for you to have lost him, then to raise a child on your own, but you did it."

Cordelia looked to her brother, "I can't be a father to her, I'm grateful that she had both you and Cedric in her life," she said.

Said Sorcerer looked to the woman when he heard his name with a puzzled look, Calista took that chance to grab the dessert, "hey you already had yours," he scolded even though he made no move to take it back.

"This is nice," Winifred said, "it's been so long since we all had a chance to be together as a family. "

"I'm happy I made it to lunch this time," Cedric joked.

The family continued to talk well past nightfall, Calista having long fallen asleep curled in her uncle's lap.

* * *

Sofia jogged down the castle corridor towards the medical wing, she didn't have much time before dinner, but she needed to see doctor Zwick. She slowed down to check inside her basket to make sure the contents were still in order before she entered his office, he was working on papers of some kind.

"Hello, Princess," he greeted eyes still cast on his work.

"Happy Fathers day, doctor Zwick," Sofia said, putting her basket on the desk.

"Father's day? What's that?" he asked, looking up at the girl.

"You don't...it a day every year where we celebrate dads and everything they do for us," Sofia said.

"Oh I know that as Patriarch Epoch* but it's only held after the birth of a child," Zwick explained.

"That sounds cool, I can't stay long," Sofia said pushing the basket closer, "it may not be a traditional holiday for you, but I hope you enjoy some Father's day snakes. Bye, doctor Zwick."

The Princess rushed from the room, Zwick eyes the basket before pulling it closer, opening it he found a variety of cookies and mini muffins, "Father's day, huh, I may take this concept back with me. I wonder if there's a mothers version?" he mused munching on a cookie as he went back to work.

* * *

**_[ ~FIN~ ]_**

* * *

Note: Happy Fathers day one and all.

Note2: Patriarch - male head of a family, Epoch - a period in a person's life, typically marked by a notable event(s).


End file.
